


Searching for Gus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gus goes to his fathers for help.





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Gus sat on the bus waiting for his stop. He knew he needed to talk to his father before facing his mothers. He hated that he did not have his own car, but his mothers could not really afford one and his father refused to “ _spoil_ ” him. “ _Justin rode the bus all through college. And he never had a permanent home. Consider yourself lucky._ ” Even though his father refused to fulfill his every wish he still knew his father was the best asset he had to convince his mothers of his plans.

His stop was two blocks away from Kinnetik. He shifted his back pack and began his walk He replayed the impending conversation in his head, trying to decide which opening was best to broach the subject. He took a deep breath as he entered the building. The receptionist greeted him with a warm smile as he headed towards his father’s office.

“Brian Kinney’s office…He is in a meeting at the moment Mr. Brown. Would you care to leave a message?” Cynthia winked at Gus as he walked towards her desk.

“Hi there, mister! Getting excited about graduation? Your dad says he is too young to have a high school graduate for a son. Still trying to hold on to his stud status,” She giggled.

“Is he available, Cyn? I heard you say he was in a meeting."

"Oh he is just with Justin. And you know that he hates to be disturbed when Justin is here.”

Gus rolled his eyes. He had learned the hard way years ago not to disturb him and Justin. He still wondered if maybe he should have sought counseling afterwards.

“I can wait until he is available.”

“I’ll tell him you are waiting. Justin has been here for a while so I am sure their meeting is almost over anyway.”

Gus sat on one of the waiting room couches as Cynthia informed his father of his presence. He continued to contemplate how to approach his father. Deep in thought he did not hear his father call him from the office door.

“GUS!” Brian yelled.

“Stop yelling Brian. I'll go get him,” Justin scolded.

Justin gently touched Gus’ shoulder and awakened Gus from his thoughts.

“Hey,” Justin said as he smiled down at him.

“Hey, Pop. Sorry I was just lost in thought.”

“I see that. Is something wrong?”

Gus slowly walked into his father’s office followed by Justin. Justin closed the office door behind them sensing their need for privacy. He gave Brian a look as Gus sat down in one of the chairs in front of Brian’s desk. He took the seat next to Gus and waited for Gus to speak.

Gus exhaled loudly while staring absently at something on Brian’s desk. Brian watched Gus for a moment.

“So Sonny boy, what can I do for you?”

Gus looked at his father and tried to speak. His mouth sat open for a moment without making a sound. Brian shot Justin a look. Justin told him with his eyes to be patient. Never being one to listen to others, Brian pressed on.

“Gus, what the fuck is it?”

Gus flinched at his father’s harsh words. Startled at the moment, he was relieved when Justin began to speak.

“Brian!” Justin scolded, “Gus, you can tell us anything.”

Gus sighed before speaking.

“I need your help,” Gus began. “I made a decision and I need your help to convince my moms.”

Brian's interest was immediately peaked. He leaned forward towards his desk and smirked.

“You’re not going to elope, are you?”

Gus smiled. “No, dad.”

“Good cause marriage is a waste.”

Gus laughed with relief that the tension was gone.

“Dad…Pop…I want to postpone going to college.”

Gus held his breath waiting for the onslaught. The last thing he expected was to hear laughter.

“Is that all?” Brian responded.

Gus stared at his father in disbelief. In all the scenarios he imagined, laughing was never one of them. He turned and gave Justin an inquisitive look. Justin just smiled and nodded at him to continue.

“I want to take a semester or so off. I need to take a break from school. Learn about the world a little bit before studying again. I know an education is important, and I have every intention of going. I just need a break. Maybe tour Europe or South America…”

“Stop rambling!” Brian ordered, “Are you sure this is not just college jitters?”

Gus had prepared for this question. He smiled inwardly as he began his practiced response to the question.

“Yes. I am sure. I just need a break. Besides what is there to be afraid of? I would be away from home…no curfew….able to come & go as I please….no nagging…all the ass I could want…”

“Boy after my own heart…”

“I just don’t want to have to study and take tests. I want to experience a little bit of real life. Maybe figure out for sure what I want to get a degree in.”

“So you want us to help you convince your mothers that this is a good idea?” Justin asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean most kids spend their first year of college screwing off anyway. This way I won’t waste you guys' money. Plus I would be more focused when I did start school cause all my partying would be out of my system…”

Gus stopped speaking as Brian laughed even harder.

“Save the speech for your mothers.”

Brian leaned back in his chair and as he continued to laugh. The idea of going head to head with Mel was very entertaining. They had not had a good tousle since Gus got his license.

“So when do you plan on telling your mothers?” Justin asked.

“I was thinking after the graduation party…at dinner…when it is just us…”

“I can’t wait,” Brian smirked.


	2. Summons

Gus stood in front of Justin’s studio waiting to be buzzed up. Only a few blocks away from the gallery, Justin purchased a loft to work in quiet and “ _have a place to escape from Brian_.” At the time that statement really bothered Gus. But now he fully understood.

His fathers love each other immensely, but no one…not even Justin…held the indescribable strength to live with his dad 24/7. And at those times when they are at the brink of killing one another, Justin would escape to his studio. After a few days apart, things would go back to normal.

The building was a 10 story structure originally designed as a parking garage. Due to the change in the economy during the War in Iraq, most of the surrounding businesses folded or downsized. Shortly after the garage was built, the area became vacant. The building laid dormant for many years, until a local architect purchased it and a few surrounding buildings.

Recently renovated to small lofts, Justin bought one on the top floor. He picked the one on the south corner of the building. The loft contained windows on each wall providing endless light no matter what time of the day.

Justin fell in love with the space despite Brian’s continuous critique of its size and simple designs. “ _The shower is too small, the bedroom could not house a king size bed and the kitchen contains cheap cabinets and appliances_.” Justin finally explained that this was not a “ _fuck pad_ ” but a studio…a place for him to work. After Justin proved that despite the size they could still have amazing sex in the space, Brian conceded.

Gus entered the building and continued to wonder why he was summoned. As he approached the door to Justin’s studio, he discovered it was cracked open.

“Pop,” Gus called out as he cautiously entered the room.

“Back here, Gus,” Justin responded.

Gus found Justin seated at his draw board next to the southwest corner of the loft. He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. Justin raised his head and smiled as Gus approached him.

“What’cha working on, Pop?”

“The anniversary issue of Rage. Who would have thought that when we created this comic it would become so successful?”

Gus took a seat on the small sofa in the living room area. Justin came to join him, taking a seat in the oversized chair next to him. He gave Gus a questioning look.

Feeling a little uneasy, Gus decided to get to the point of him being there.

“What did you want to talk about, Pop?”

A quiet laugh came from Justin.

“Just like your father, right to the point. You are becoming more and more like him everyday.”

Gus smiled at the comment. He idolized his father even though he never wanted to be completely like him.

“And like him, I am able to read you as well son.”

Gus gazed at Justin trying to understand his meaning.

“I know there is more to the story regarding the postponement of college. I asked you here to discuss it before we discuss it with all of your parents.”

Gus sat shocked at his father’s ability to read him.

“But how did you...”

“Know? Like I said I can read you. Plus the way you sold the idea to your dad was a little too rehearsed. You knew exactly what to say to get him…us...to help you. And you have always known what you wanted to get your degree in.”

Gus sank further into the sofa. He had been caught. He should have known that his pop would not be so easily misled.

“Have you said anything to dad?”

“No. I wanted to speak with you first. Get the real reason behind your sudden change in plans.”

Gus stared down at his hands as he tried to figure out how to explain himself.

“Just tell me, Gus. I want the truth. Not a version of it or what you think I need to hear to help you.”

Gus listened to his father’s soothing tone and decided to come clean.

“My decision to take a year off is not to experience the real world the way I described to you and dad the other day. I…there is someone that I want to be with and they are skipping a year of college.”

“Oh…I see. And you think that it is wise to follow this person despite your original plans?”

“I love them. I cannot imagine my life without them.”

“Gus you are too young to know about love.”

“You were my age when you met dad. You knew how you felt, what you wanted. And you told me no matter what Grandma Jen said, you were gonna be with him.”

Justin sighed. He knew he couldn’t argue the hypocritical stance. He looked over at his son and saw the desperation in his eyes. ‘ _Now I finally understand how my mother felt_ ,’ he thought to himself.

“What is this person’s name?”

“Hannah.”  



	3. Retrieval

Brian stepped off the elevator and could hear the music from the hallway as he approached the door. He stood in the doorway and took in the scenery as he entered. Justin was swaying to the music, lost in the beat of the song. The seductive movements of his hips beckoned Brian to join him.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he sauntered over to Justin and gently leaned into him from behind. Startled by the initial contact, Justin eventually melded against the familiar body pressed against him. Brian wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist as he kissed the exposed area of Justin’s neck. Never missing a beat, the two continued to dance to the music.

When the song finally ended, Justin turned around and gave Brian a passionate kiss. Using a remote he turned the stereo off and smiled up at Brian.

“Hey,” Justin beamed still breathless from their kiss.

“Hey,” Brian responded with his forehead pressed against his lover’s.

“What are you doing here?”

Brian bore a hurt expression on his face and began to turn away. Justin quickly pulled Brian back towards him and looked back into his eyes.

“Not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm just surprised is all.”

Justin took that opportune moment to grind his erection on Brian’s thigh. Replacing his previous expression with one of mischief, Brian leaned back into Justin and kissed him again.

“I came to take you home,” Brian finally responded. Justin gave him a confused look.

“It seems you have forgotten where we live. The night before last you worked so late with Shay that you just crashed here instead of coming home. Last night you were so busy with your latest creation that you didn’t bother to come home again.”

Justin gave Brian a sheepish grin.

“I’ll be damned if you are doing it a third night in a row. So I'm here to take you home…remind you where you actually live. Besides you owe me for two nights of no fucking.”

Justin laughed as he pulled Brian towards the bedroom.

“Well, I must begin making it up to you right now…Mr. Kinney.”

Within moments the studio loft was filled with moans of pleasure and wanting.

* * * * * *

“I still say this bed is too small for proper fucking,” Brian stated as they laid there sated for the moment.

Justin got up and walked into the kitchen. Brian watched his retreating backside.

“I need to get you home so we can fuck in a real bed. Not this ridiculous imitation of one.”

Justin grabbed a couple of water bottles and rolled his eyes as he approached Brian. He handed a bottle to Brian right before he was pulled back down on the mattress.

Giggling at the sudden movement, he welcomed the onslaught of kisses Brian began to rain across his neck and chest.

“I saw Gus today.”

Brian stopped for a moment and looked up at Justin.

“Can we talk about this later? I have other plans right now and talking about our son is not exactly mood enhancing,” Brian stated as he continued his assault.

“Brian, we need to talk about this before we get too distracted,” Justin whispered as he attempted to pull away from Brian.

Realizing that Justin was serious, Brian reluctantly stopped his actions and groaned. He rolled over to his side of the bed and propped his head on hand.

“You know there is more to the story of Gus wanting to postpone college right?”

“Maybe…”

“Well, I questioned him about it today. What he told us the other day was not the whole story.”

“Okay.”

Justin searched Brian’s face for a moment as Brian stared back at him.

“So…what the fuck is it?” Brian finally asked frustrated.

“He claims to be in love.”

“What the fuck? He’s too…”

“Young? I know. I tried to explain that to him but he refused to listen to me. I am not exactly the best person to point that out to him anyway.”

Brian shot him a questioning look.

“I was his age when we met, remember? And he pointed that out too.”

“Smart little fucker.”

“Well, what did you expect? He is one of the top in his class.”

“This is all you and Lindsey’s fault,” Brian yelled as he got up and put on his clothes.

“What?!”

“All those damn romantic stories you guys told him…those fucking movies you took him to see. No wonder he thinks he is ‘ _in love_ ’.”

Justin broke out in hysterical laughter. Brian shot him a scowl which only increased Justin’s laughing fit.

“Fuck you!”

Brian stormed into the living area to grab his keys and leave. Justin quickly put on his pants and chased after him.

“Brian, wait.”

Brian stopped in his tracks.

“Hear me out before you disappear. Her name is Hannah. And from what he has told me about her she sounds like an amazing girl.”

Brian turned and faced Justin.

“So? What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

”I told Gus that before we speak to his mothers about his plans, we needed to meet her.”

Brian looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Grabbing the bridge of his nose, he shook his head back and forth before finally looking back at Justin.

“Fucking kids. So when are we going to meet this ‘ _amazing_ ’ girl?”

“This weekend.”

Justin slowly walked towards Brian and wrapped his arms around him. Sighing again Brian leaned down and softly began kissing Justin.

“Didn’t you say something about taking me home and fucking me in a proper bed?”

Brian chuckled. Justin felt the tension slowly leave Brian’s body.

After getting dressed and putting all his work away, Justin held Brian’s hand and walked towards the door.

“Come on Mr. Kinney. Take me home.”


	4. Invitation

Gus casually looked down the hallway. He had been waiting for Hannah at her locker since school ended 20 minutes ago. To an outsider he appeared nonchalant, but inside he was extremely nervous. He was not sure how Hannah would react to meeting his fathers. She never showed any interest in meeting his family nor introducing him to hers. It hadn’t bothered him until his Pop brought it to his attention.

He glanced at his watch and tried to decide if he should continue to wait or just head home. Before a decision could be made, Hannah finally appeared. A smile graced her face as she approached him.

“You waited for me?”

Gus shrugged his answer as she wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. He loved the feel of her against him. She pulled away slightly and gave him a warm kiss.

“I missed you today,” she stated.

Gus kissed her again letting her know he missed her as well. She finally broke their embraced and attempted to get into her locker.

“What are you doing this weekend?” He finally asked her.

“Well, I was going to work on my final project a little but other than that nothing much.”

Having difficulty with the lock, Hannah put her book bag on the floor and proceeded to kick her locker.

“Stupid piece of junk! I will be so happy when we graduate and I never have to deal with this crazy locker again!” Hannah shouted.

Gus laughed at her obvious frustration. She in turn shot him a hateful glare.

“You could help me you know instead of standing there laughing at me,” she barked at him.

Motioning her to step aside, he worked the lock. After a few well placed hits on the door, he opened the locker with ease. Hannah stared at him in disbelief.

“How the…” she started, “you have got to teach me that trick.”

Gus smirked at her with the patent Kinney charm.

“Only if you are a good girl,” he responded.

She leaned over and kissed him.

“Exactly how good do I have to be?” she flirted.

“Good enough to agree to meet my dads this weekend,” he responded.

Hannah looked at him with disbelief. Suddenly she turned towards her locker and proceeded to exchange her books and folders. Gus nervously stood by and watched her in silence. He was not sure how to read her reaction.

“Say something.”

“Why do you want me to meet your parents?”

“I told my Pop about you and he wants to meet you. What’s the big deal?”

Hannah closed her locker and walked away from Gus. He quickly followed behind her until they were instep with one another.

“So maybe Saturday evening or Sunday brunch?”

“I don’t want to, Gus.”

He stopped walking. A few steps later, so did she. She turned to face him but continued to stare at the ground. She was afraid to see the hurt in his eyes.

“How come you have never introduced me to your parents?”

He waited a few minutes to see if she would answer him. When she stayed silent, he continued to speak.

“We have been going out for a while, Hannah. And not once have you asked me to meet your folks. Why is that?”

He took a step towards her, daring her to look at him.

“Are you embarrassed to be dating me?”

Hannah finally looked up. She saw the unshed tears in Gus’ eyes.

“No,” she whispered.

“I don’t believe you. I am proud to be with you. I want all of my family and friends to know it. I want to show my parents how important you are to me.”

Hannah bit her lower lip and looked away. Gus stared at her for a few more minutes before he turned to leave. Hannah helplessly watched him as he disappeared.

* * * * * *  
The bell over the door rang as he entered the shop.

“Be with you in a moment,” was heard from somewhere in the back office.

He stood there for a moment staring at the display in front of him. He was not exactly sure what brought him here, but he could not think of a better place to be at the moment.

“Why honey, what a surprise.”

He looked over and gave a small grin at the greeting.

“Hey, Uncle Em.”

“Gus sweetie, what do I owe for this little visit?”

Gus looked away for a moment…repositioned his book bag…the pain in his eyes evident.

“Come sit here and tell Auntie Em all about it,” Emmett responded. He wrapped his arm around Gus’s shoulders and steered them over to a seating area in the corner of the room.

Gus let out an emotional sigh as he sat down. Emmett took a seat next to him on the overstuffed sofa taking a position against one of the arms to face his nephew.

“Pop knows about Hannah,” Gus finally began.

Emmett nodded signaling Gus to continue.

“He did not buy the reasons I gave the day I approached him and Dad for help. He summoned me to his studio a few days ago and asked for the ‘ _real truth_ ’, which I told him.”

“Justin is no dummy, Gus. You should have known you could never fool him. I mean he has lived with your father long enough to know when something is not being said.”

“I know. I guess I wasn’t thinking. But anyway, he said that he and Dad needed to meet Hannah before they decided to continue to help me.”

“That sounds reasonable. So what's the problem? Hannah is a wonderful person. I know the family will adore her. She reminds me of a combination of Deb and your dads believe it or not.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah! She has the passion of Deb, the artistic love like Justin and the harsh honesty of Brian.”

“I don’t know about that last one, Uncle Em.”

“What do you mean sweetie?”

Tears formed in Gus’ eyes and Emmett held his breath waiting for the explanation.

“When I asked her to come meet my dads this weekend she said she did not want to. She gave no reason why. When I asked if she was ashamed to be with me she said no, but I don’t believe her.”

“Oh baby. Why would you think that?”

“Cause she has never introduced me to her family. She does not want to meet mine and today when I asked her about it she was very different.”

Emmett put his arm around Gus again. Gus laid his head on his uncle’s shoulder. A few tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the open book displayed on the coffee table in front of them.

Emmett rubbed Gus’ upper arm and tried to confront the distraught teen. He reached over to the table and grabbed some tissues for Gus. He had an endless supply since things tended to get very emotional during the making of wedding plans.

“You may look just like Brian, but you have Justin’s heart,” Emmett stated. The phone in the back office rang adding to the sniffles already filling the room.

“Honey, I got to get that. Darren is not here right now and Paul has the day off. I’ll be right back.”

Emmett quickly walked to the back office and answered the line. Gus could not make out what he was saying. Not really caring anyway, he absently reached over and grabbed the book off the coffee table. Flipping through the pages, he slowly began to calm down.

The elaborate pictures were anywhere from extremely elegant to overbearingly tacky. He actually chuckled at one arrangement. ‘ _What an awful look_ ,’ he thought.

Emmett returned to find Gus quietly laughing. He took his seat back next to Gus and gave him a questioning look. Gus pointed down at the picture.

“People actually pick this arrangement for their weddings and parties?”

“That happens to be a very popular style,” Emmett replied.

“For who? The color blind or just plain blind?” Gus asked.

Emmett gave Gus a defiant look.

“Obviously not only did you inherit Brian’s looks, but his sense of style as well.”

Gus put the book back on the table afraid he had upset his uncle.

“Sorry,” he whispered with the solemn expression returning to his face.

Emmett immediately took pity on him and decided to try something to cheer Gus up.

“Darren has some new desserts in the back. Want to taste test them with me?”

A small smile appeared on Gus’ face.

“Sure.”

The two headed back to the rear kitchen.

* * * * * *  
“Clear Day Catering and Party Planning,” Emmett answered.

“I was calling to finalize the plans for the party on the 18th. I also wanted to get the latest budget figures.”

Emmett sighed into the phone.

“I’ll have to get back with you on the exact budget amount. Paul is off today and I have no idea how to use this new office computer. But everything else is right on schedule.”

“Good to hear. Well, I guess I’ll…”

“Can you come over right now?”

“What for? You said everything was fine with the party.”

“It’s not about the party. Gus is here and he’s very upset. I think he could use your help.”

“How long has he been there?”

“About 15 or 20 minutes.”

“Alright I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He stood and grabbed his jacket after he hung up with Emmett.

“I’ll be back in a little while,” he called behind him to his assistant as he exited the building.

* * * * * *  
Hannah drove home deep in thought. She never wanted to hurt Gus but knew he would not understand her reasons for not wanting to meet his family. She parked her car in the drive way and slowly entered her home.

“Hannah?”

“Yeah mom,” she replied.

Her mother came to the entry way and greeted her.

“I have another route here I wanted to show you for your trip.”

Hannah put on an enthusiastic smile. She did not want her mother to notice her pain.

“Great, I can’t wait to see what adventurous plans you have devised this time.”

She followed her mother into the den still pretending to be happy. Her father was seated in one of the chairs in the center of the room reading the afternoon paper with a deep frown on his face.

“You think with all the changes made for human rights in regards to race and sexual orientation, people would finally become enlightened instead of still sticking with the ignorant beliefs of the past,” her father grumbled to no one in particular.

Hannah took a seat next to her mother and looked down at the map unfolded out across the table.

“I thought maybe you could start here and backpack through the hills to here. This is an amazing village…so primitive yet prosperous. Although it has been about 20 years since we were there, the research I did today states that they have not changed much since then. I got the most glorious prints there…”

“You could also do a follow up piece to the one I did…detailing the differences between then and now,” her father interjected.

Hannah continued to listen to her parents even though her heart wasn’t in it. She was still thinking about Gus and their earlier conversation.

“Mom, Dad, remember the boy that I told you I danced with at the prom? Well, he asked me out for this weekend and I was wondering….”

“Hannah, you are too young to be seriously dating anyone. You need to concentrate on your photography and journalism. Once your career is established and successful then you can worry about dating.”

“Your mother is right, Hannah. This is a time for you to be your own person. Don’t let yourself be distracted with dating.”

“It is just one date guys. And who said anything about being serious? One date is not going to ruin my future plans,” Hannah feigned.

“Well, you are old enough to make your own decisions. However, I will say that your father and I will be very disappointed if you sacrifice this time and opportunity in your life just to be with someone. Women fought 50 years ago for their rights. Don’t throw away the opportunities they fought so hard for you to be able to have today.”

Hannah left the den and headed for her room. She quietly closed the door behind her before she laid across her bed.

‘ _How can I tell them the truth about Gus when they have such a fit over a simple date with him? How do I explain to Gus the need for us to be a secret? How am I going to be able to say good-bye to him when I finally leave_?’

Hannah quietly sobbed into her pillow as she continued to weigh her situation.

* * * * * *  
The bell over the door rang as someone entered the shop.

“Be with you in a moment,” Emmett shouted in response from the kitchen.

“Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Gus immediately froze at the recognition of the voice.

“Uncle Em, what is he doing here?”

“I thought you could talk to him, honey.”

“But he has no idea…”

“I promise you, Gus. He will understand.”

Gus got up and walked towards the kitchen door. Holding his breath, he anxiously followed his uncle to the front room.


	5. Communication

Gus didn't have the heart to look up into his father's eyes. He walked into the room with his head hanging low and staring at the floor. 

"Hi, Brian," Emmett exclaimed. "Let me get the latest budget draft and menus for your party. Be right back."

Emmett quickly left the room so father and son could talk. Gus' inability to look at his father was not lost on Brian.

"You know some things never change. I cannot believe Emmett is still using these outdated displays," Brian stated, "I mean, really, pleather tapestries?"

Gus couldn't help but chuckle at his father's comment.

"Uncle Em says it's a very popular theme."

"I guess it is for those with no taste or style. But then Emmett has never been very discriminate about his clientele."

"Lucky for you, Kinney, or you would never find a planner able to handle your ridiculous demands." Emmett replied as he re-entered the room. He handed Brian a folder containing the latest party plans and budget. 

Brian rolled his eyes as he took the offered folder. 

"You're the lucky one, Honeycutt. If it wasn't for my repeat business or referrals you'd still be working at Torso or God forbid that ridiculous strip maid service."

Gus stood by entertained. He knew better than to mistake their exchange as anything more than playful banter. There weren't very many people that could go toe to toe with his father. 

"I'll have you know that business still gets requests, well demands really, for my service. But I prefer to display my manly assets in private."

"Unless it's Chaps night at Babylon," Brian smirked, "Then you publicly display your so-called assets for the entire world to see. Despite the public's outcry not to, I might add."

The office phone rang interrupting Emmett's reply. He turned and left to answer the phone mumbling to him self along the way.

Brian looked at his son and gave him a wink. Gus shook his head and laughed at the argument he just witnessed. 

Taking the moment's levity as an opportunity, Brian decided to approach Gus. 

"Justin tells me we're to have brunch with you and some ' _amazing_ ' girl this weekend."

Immediately Gus' demeanor changed. He looked down to the floor once again and didn't respond.

Brian let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down in the lounge area. He waited patiently for Gus to join him. Knowing his father's expectations, Gus did just that.

"Gus," Brian demanded as he sat across from his son.

Gus looked up into his father's eyes as requested.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Gus took a trembling breath as he tried to answer. Fighting back the oncoming tears, he finally responded.

"I don't know if we will. I asked her today and she told me no."

"I see."

"And I'm sure Pop told you the real reason I want to wait a year before going to college."

Brian made no attempt to respond.

"Now I am questioning if that was a good decision. I mean Pop asked me if I had met her family yet and I hadn't really thought about it until then. Now I am beginning to wonder if she loves me at all."

Brian took a moment to study his son's face. He saw the same determination and hurt he witnessed years ago in Justin. He knew at that moment he couldn't say anything to comfort his son.

"Maybe it isn't meant to be."

That simple statement made Gus' heart shatter. He immediately ran out of the store leaving his father sitting there in his wake.

Emmett entered the room just as Gus bolted out the door.

"What on earth did you say to him?"

"What he needed to hear," Brian replied.

*****

Justin was startled to find a distraught Gus sitting in his office at the gallery. He quickly shut his office door to give them some privacy. As he approached his son, Gus clung to him and began to sob. Justin embraced him while stroking his hair. Justin was transported to a time years ago to when he last comforted Gus. Gently holding the young man, he waited until Gus was able to explain himself.

"I'm so lost, Pop."

Justin wiped the few remaining tears from Gus' face and gave his son a comforting smile.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Hannah doesn't want to meet my family. She doesn't want me to meet hers. I asked her if she was ashamed of me. She said she wasn't but I don't believe her. I confided this to Dad and he told me that it probably wasn't meant to be. How can that be true?"

Justin took a moment to process everything before he spoke.

"Your father may be right," Gus immediately tensed, "but you won't know anything for sure until you talk to Hannah about it. It's obvious that you love her. And knowing your judgment of others, I'm sure she loves you to. You need to talk to her again."

"You think?"

"Yes. You can't make assumptions about people. Let me tell you a story."

Justin walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. 

"You know the basic story of how your father and I met. But you don't know how hard our relationship was in the beginning. Everyone had these preconceived notions about your dad that he tried very hard to prove accurate. I was the only one that took a real chance on him."

Justin sat there for a moment and reminisced. 

"Oh he tried to discourage me. And even purposely hurt my feelings, but I wanted him and nothing he did could change that. I was naïve about love but I was also not jaded enough to buy his act of selfishness. I recognized his moments of true generosity and kindness. I ultimately learned the true meaning of love."

"I don't understand."

"What I am saying is that if I took what your father presented in the beginning at face value I never would have found his true self. You owe it to yourself to find out the real reasons behind Hannah's behavior. Talk to her. Make her talk to you. One of the most difficult things about any relationship is communicating."

Justin watched as Gus straightened himself up and left the office. He realized at that moment that his son was no longer a kid, but the beginnings of a man. His heart ached for a moment as he recognized the transformation. 

Justin grabbed his satchel and proceeded to leave for the day. He headed over to Brian's office to have another discussion about their son. 

*****

Gus stood in front of Hannah's house for quite a while. He finally walked over to her front door and rang the bell. Nervously he stood and waited to be greeted. A very attractive woman with Hannah's eyes opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Um, is Hannah home?" Gus asked as he fidgeted with his pants pocket.

"And who may I ask is calling?" She responded coolly.

"Gus," he managed to reply as her stern stare made him even more self conscience.

"Just a moment, Gus, while I let Hannah know you're here. You are welcome to sit in the family room while I get her."

Gus entered the home for the first time. He quickly seated himself on the sofa while Hannah's mother went upstairs. 

Gus looked around the room and noticed the rare artifacts displayed. He then spotted a framed picture of Hannah as a little girl riding on a man's shoulders. He assumed the man was her father since they shared the same facial features. The background was of a jungle of some sort and Hannah was all smiles. 

*****

Hailey gently knocked on her daughter's door before entering the room. 

"Hannah?" she called out with no returned response.

She discovered Hannah curled up asleep across her bed clutching a pillow. Several balled up tissues laid next to Hannah's sleeping form. She covered Hannah with a throw quilt from the end of Hannah's mattress and quietly left the room.

Heading back down the stairs she overheard her husband speaking with Gus in their family room.

"Oh I'd say Hannah was about 3 or 4 when that photo was taken."

"She's so cute. Still has that same smile."

Robert chuckled. "That she does, plus her mother's eye for detail. She took that photo at the end of the 2 of us when she was six, I believe, with just a disposable camera. We could not get over how well she captured us."

Hailey came into the room and found them looking at all the photos on the mantel. 

"We were at a family gathering at my mother's. Hannah had taken my sister's disposable camera without permission. She got into so much trouble. We almost did not get the pictures developed."

Robert took the framed photo off the mantel and handed it to Gus.

"But my mother went ahead and got them developed. She felt that Hannah deserved to display her pictures no matter what they were of. We were so shocked when the prints came back. They were all so stunning. Hannah had gone around the party snapping pictures of the entire family without our knowledge. She captured some really beautiful moments of all of us. Hailey said she was a true artist. That Christmas we gave Hannah her first digital camera."

"She was five."

Both men turned their heads and looked up in response to Hailey's voice.

"Hannah was five at the time she took that picture. Remember? We had that whole discussion about whether a five year old was responsible enough to have a digital camera. We bought the camera for her at Christmas but decided to give it to her on her 6th birthday. We bought her tons of disposable cameras in the meantime."

Gus placed the picture back on the mantel and turned to face both of Hannah's parents.

"Hannah is asleep. It appears she had a rough day today," Hailey curtly explained to Gus. 

Gus immediately looked away. Robert gave his wife a questioning look as she continued to stare at Gus' demeanor.

"Oh, um, could you tell her I came by? I really need to talk to her," Gus mumbled.

Not understanding his wife's behavior, Robert took pity on Gus.

"Sure we can. And maybe next time you come by I can show you some of the other amazing photos Hannah has taken."

Hailey shot her husband a surprised look as Gus turned and smile towards him.

"I'd really like that, sir."

"Oh, no! Call me Robert," Hailey heard Robert respond as he escorted Gus to the front door.

She took a moment to look over the framed photos on the mantel. " _Hannah truly is an artist_ ," she thought as she stared at the picture Gus had been holding earlier.

"What was that all about, Hailey?" Robert demanded when he returned into the room.

"I have never seen you be so cold or rude before to one of Hannah's friends."

"He's more than a friend, Robert. And I don't approve of it," she replied as she left the room. 

Robert stared at his wife retreating form in disbelief. 

*****

Justin stormed into Brian's office. Brian was just about to yell at the idiot who just barged into his office when he saw the fire in Justin's eyes.

"We need to talk about Gus!" Justin exclaimed as he tossed his satchel onto Brian's office sofa.

Brian leaned back in his chair and prepared himself for the oncoming fight.


End file.
